


Boyfriends Secretly Think Each Other is the Sidekick

by Shoulderpads



Series: Edling Week 2018 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulderpads/pseuds/Shoulderpads
Summary: Ling really wants superpowers of his own, and he thinks he might know a couple of ways to get them





	Boyfriends Secretly Think Each Other is the Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> Edling Week Day 3 yaaaay  
> Aka I gotta stop thinking multichapter ideas.

"Al! You take that short cut! We'll cut him off at the intersection a few blocks up!" 

"Right!" Al veered off the path while Ed continued with eyes locked on Yoki. He had to give the man credit, he was pretty fast even if his running form looked more panicked than developed. 

Something landed next to Ed, rolled, and sprang back up, running besides him. Ed sparred a glance at the boy who had seemingly fallen from nowhere. He had an opened shirt flapping in the breeze, long flowing hair pulled into a ponytail, and a determined grin on his face. He looked as though he came from Xing. 

"Hey! You're Fullmetal, right?" The boy ask without missing a bit. 

"Uh...yeah that's me," Ed answered incredulous, "Did you just drop from that building?"

"Strange name considering your powers, and yeah, where else would I come from?" The boy turned towards Ed and smiled cheekily, "Chasing that guy, huh?" 

"Yeah, he stole money."

"Cool," the boy hopped up on a trash can and leapt up to grab the light pole and swung ahead, landing in front of Yoki and pulling a sword from behind his back. Yoki screeched and ducked under the boy's sword continuing forward. 

"What the hell?" Ed demanded when he caught up with the boy. 

"What? Too good to accept help?" 

"First of all, who _are you_? And second of all, you aren't helping, I need to keep him on this course!" Ed snapped. 

"You can call me Ling."

"Great, now would you let the really heroes handle it, Ling?"

"Hey, I'm a real hero!"

"What's your power?"

"Uhhh, being awesome?"

Ed rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this," he clapped his hands and the road became steps that rose to lift him above Ling and fell back to normal once he was done. 

Yoki looked back the sudden shadow behind him and yelped before slamming into a wall of metal that appeared from around the corner. Ed dropped down next to Yoki with a pair of cuffs in hand, "Good work, Al," he spoke to the suit of armor. He turned to Yoki, "You're under arrest. Guess you wish you hadn't gotten yourself fired from you tax collecting job now, huh?"

Yoki kicked Ed's right knee enough to get the boy to halfway collapse, giving Yoki a chance to run, but a flash of light had him stumbling. Before he knew it he was face down on the ground with his hands held behind his back and a knee digging between his shoulder blades. 

When Ed could focus again after the flash, he found Ling smiling triumphantly next to a masked figure pinning Yoki down. 

"What's your deal? I didn't think you had powers!" Ed crossed his arms with a huff. 

"Brother, he helped us," a tinny voiced came from the tall suit of armor. 

"Yeah, maybe I just want to make a name for myself," Ling grinned, "And I don't have powers, but Lan Fan does," he stuck a thumb at his companion. 

Ed growled and handcuffed Yoki. 

"Is that really your brother?" Ling asked. 

"Well, yes? No? Kinda?" Ed muttered, clicking the cuffs into place. 

"What he means is," Al took the helmet off and Ling rushed forward, hooking his fingers on the edge of the armor and peering inside. 

"Wow! There's nothing there! That's fascinating! I didn't know powers could do that to someone!" 

Al peeled Ling's fingers off and replaced the helmet, "I'm just controlling this suit. My real body is puppeteering from a different location." 

"That's still pretty cool!" Ling turned to his friend, "Right, Lan Fan?" 

They nodded. 

Ed pulled Yoki up, "C'mon, Al, let's go turn him in."

The pair turned to leave. 

"Hey, maybe I'll see you around!" Ling called after them. 

Ed's shoulders hiked up and he continued walking, Al turned back and waved politely. 

\--

Throughout the next few weeks, Ling kept showing up during Ed's missions, throwing him off and upstaging him, or at least trying. He was always so smug too running around with his masked friends and acting like he and Ed were the best of friends. And of course, he had to be cute too! He was annoying as hell, but the way he laughed and winked at Ed made his cheeks warm up. Al couldn't understand why Ed was so hostile, and Mustang laughed him off. 

It was during a stakeout that Ed finally snapped. 

He'd been peering down at the building below, waiting for Fuery's instruction when Ling seemed to materialize next to him, "So what are we looking at here?"

Ed whipped his head over and scrambled back when he saw how close their faces were, "Why are you here?! Why are you following me? What do you want?"

"I told you, I want to make a name for myself-"

"You think I believe that for a second? No one has given you any credit, and the only name you've made is one on my hate list. You can't be here right now, you've bugged me with small time villains and crooks, but this is the big leagues! Real trouble. This is the Ouroboros Gang and they've got really powers and real hostages. This is serious business, Ling, so would you kindly piss off?"

Ling rubbed his chin, "Hmmm no, I've actually been meaning to check out the Ouroboros Gang."

Ed sputtered, "No, no way, you're leaving right now! I'm not going to be responsible for making sure you don't get yourself k-"

"Fullmetal, now, they've moved the hostages into Brenda's decoy truck, they're secure," Fuery's voice crackled in his ear. 

Ed sprung forward, clapping and making a hole in the roof and slipping inside. He landed and caught sight of Envy, good they still looked like them, as long as Ed kept sight, they wouldn't get away. He clapped again and formed a blade out of his right hand, "This stops here, Envy!"

"Ah, the Foolmetal brat!" Envy sneered, "Come to ruin the fun, I see. And who's your little friend?"

"What fri-" Ed turned his head to see Ling with his sword at the ready, "Wh- I- Ling!!" Ed groaned and turned back to Envy, "Fine! It's fine!" He lunched for an attack. 

Envy easily sidestepped him and snatched his cape, throwing him back. Ling took the opportunity to take a swipe and caused Envy to move back. The two danced this way while Ed recovered. 

"Here you go, Fullmetal!" Ling's voice strained as he caught Envy's arm and flipped them over his shoulder towards Ed. Ed had to admit, the boy was strong. He didn't admit how attractive he found that. 

Envy crashed through the room's hardwood flooring and the boys stopped short for a second at the sight. 

"I didn't think I was that strong," Ling muttered as Ed pinned Envy's shoulder the floor with his blade. 

"I'm taking you in, Envy."

A click made Ling look up, some of Envy's men had come back and had guns trained on Ed. 

Ed noticed too, "Ling pin them with your blade rig-"

"Watch out!" Ling shoved Ed to the side and pain blossomed across his arm. The force of the shot threw him back, his head hitting the floor with a smack. He vaguely heard a clap and noticed the floor turn into walls around them right before the men started shooting in earnest. He blinked his blurry vision to see Ed slammed up against makeshift wall with his legs kicking wildly. His left food connected and Envy dropped him, stumbling back and holding their head. Ed clapped again causing fists to shoot from the floor to slap Envy around. 

Ling shook his head and got to his feet, snatching his sword. While they had their back turned, Ling shoved the sword in Envy's calf, earning a roar of pain and a backhanded slap that left Ling's nose dripping blood. He noticed the wound on Envy's leg disappear and stared. How were they supposed to take out an enemy who could heal?

"Forget it Ling!" Ed shouted. 

There was another clap and then a hand in his pulling him into a run. Bullets whizzed by Ling's head, and dry wall landed in his hair, but all he really noticed was the bone crushing grip on his hand that make butterflies flutter in his stomach, or maybe that was because of his head. He couldn't really tell. 

They ran until coming by a nondescript, black van, Ed threw open the door's and shoved Ling in the back. 

"Envy?" The driver asked. 

"No go," Ed muttered. 

The driver blew out a puff of smoke, "The chief's not going to be happy about this."

"Well maybe he should send me with back up next time, Havoc!"

Havoc looked at the back, "Looks like you had back up to me."

Ed scoffed, "Just take me to the dorms, I can patch him up there."

"Sure thing boss."

Ed crossed his arms and slid down to sit across from Ling.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is a little scrappy, but it'll come together soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
